


Auto-Translate

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There are times when exact terminology isn't that important.Really.





	Auto-Translate

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, June 28, 'a small gas giant'

"Who labeled this?" Pidge questioned as she poked at the map screen in front of them. Shiro shrugged. How was he supposed to know? It was probably a composite of the data they'd gathered so far. 

"Maybe it's a translation thing," he replied. He'd seen enough weird translations around the Garrison that it wasn't a surprise that they'd run into some impressively weird translations when dealing with upwards of billions of languages. 

Actually, it was pretty good that they were being shown words that they could read. 

"A small gas giant?" Pidge continued with a sigh. "I mean, technically that can be a thing, but it should be labeled..." 

Shiro listened and nodded along before finally pointing out what should have been obvious. 

"You could just relabel it." 

Pidge went through an impressive array of expressions before sighing and nodding. 

"I could do that. I guess." 

"But I'll remember the explanation." 

"And I'll make some tweaks to the auto-translating software and..." Pidge began, though she stopped when Shiro reached to push the screen away before wrapping his arms around her. 

"I'll do it in the morning?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Shiro replied. Then he reached to turn off the light.


End file.
